Enemy's become Friends
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Hyrule Warrior's Link x Ganon enjoy :3 read it if you want because its actually quite interesting.(discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Link x Ganon and its Hyrule Warriors. I decided to remove the Shadow Warrior's one because im going to try and get more ideas for it. It will come back but i want to have ideas before it comes back (and more than one chapter at least)**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I slowly tread through the sand to find this massive snake that keeps trying to break down the walls of the castle and I mutter about how it's stupid that I have to be alone. I continue to look around and I growl when I notice I'm running out of water but I feel like I'm being watched. I hear the rattling to late as I get bit and I cry out, falling and I hold the wound as I see the rattle snake slither away and I bite my lip 'I'll never make it back now…if I move then the poison will spread faster…dang it Zelda! You just cost me my life…' I think and I try to cut off the circulation in my leg so the poison doesn't get farther up fast and I try to ignore the pain but when it gets really bad I pass out.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I frown when I see the boy pass out, heading over to him. I was just about to summon some of my servants for my attack on Hyrule, but this occurrence distracted me too much. I scan his body to see how I could help him; I don't want him dying for some stupid reason like this... I pull out a spare vial that I have in my bag and use magic to draw the poison out of his veins. I use a spell to heal any damage the poison's already done and I nod my head. I reach for one of my jugs of water, opening it. I hold it to his lips, knowing the dehydration helped in his passing out.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I slowly wake and I look around and I notice…I'm in a tent of sorts? It looks to be a camp but by the wind I know I'm still in the desert…I try to move but it hurts to move and my throat feels dry though my mouth is a bit wet so I guess I was given water.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I notice when he wakes up and I hand him another jug of water, assuming that his throat would be really dry. He takes it and after sniffing it he starts gulping it down. I just smile faintly, watching him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh when I'm done and the guy takes it back and walks over to a table that has a set of potions and he gives me some to help me recover. I sigh when I feel much better but then I look at him "Who are you anyway?" I say, wondering who he is.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

"I'm Ganondorf, but everyone pretty much calls me Ganon." I say, "And who are you?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile "I'm Link…thanks for saving me Ganon…" I say and I sigh before muttering "That stupid princess…I told her not to send me out her alone but she flat out ignores me saying I'll be fine on my own yet I get bit by a snake…" I sigh and I close my eyes before Ganon asks if I want anything to eat and I nod. After eating some food he tells me to rest and I yawn, drinking some water before slowly slipping off to sleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start thinking about what he just mentioned, so he knows the princess... I wonder what exactly he is to her...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake to see it's still dark but it seems to be just turning light. I notice I'm covered in a blanket and I curl up under it, turning to my side and I snuggle under it, the night air freezing but the blanket is warm. After a bit its pretty light and I see Ganon come in the tent and I smile "Morning…" I say sleepily, still tired.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

"Good morning." I say with a slight smile. He looks pretty cute when still half-asleep. Wait... I shouldn't be thinking like this about him, I don't know really who he is and who's side he's on…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I yawn again, causing him to chuckle a bit as he hands me some water and I drink it, my body needing it badly. He hands me some food and I eat that as well. I start feeling pain and he gives me more painkillers but they also make me drowsy. I lie on my side and I watch him, sleepy from the painkillers as he works on maps and other stuff.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I start planning my first attack against the other side, since Link's passing out distracted me from carrying out the first one I had planned.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I yawn again and I drink more water, Ganon had left a jug next to me, and I kick the covers off, the morning chill gone replaced by the desert heat and I sigh as I try to go to sleep "Why did it have to be me that was chosen for this war…and even after it I still have to fight some monster…when will this end…" I mutter softly and then I sigh "I hope Lana is doing alright guarding that piece…" I mutter even softer and then I fall asleep, my body needing to recover and the painkillers knocking me out.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I frown slightly when I hear him faintly mutter that. I have slightly better hearing than a normal human and I've been trained to pick up really quiet sounds… Cia told me that the girl I'm supposed to attack first is called Lana, so he must be on the other side...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake around noon to Ganon shaking me gently and he smiles. He gives me more water and food then more painkillers since the others wore off and then goes back to his mapping stuff. I ask him what he is doing and he says just marking areas in the desert to check on and make sure the camp doesn't get attacked and I just nod. I feel tired again but I drink more water and I sigh "Zelda after this stupid war has been treating me like some stupid dog…that she can just command around and tell me what to do…I've got a life and free spirit yet she doesn't think so…I guess getting bit just means more time away from her and her ordering me around…" I mutter and I get comfy "I feel like this war isn't over…but if Zelda keeps treating me like this…I might just join the other side and see if they are like her…if so then I'll just leave Hyrule to be free…" I mutter super soft and then I get knocked out by the painkillers again.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I hear him mutter something about Zelda and I just frown, not quite getting all the words. However, from the sound of his voice, he doesn't sound very happy with her...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

It's been a couple days and I've been feeling a lot better. I've been allowed to walk around the tent and get my muscles stronger again and the bite has healed almost fully. Ganon has been mapping in a different tent now but…I saw it was a map of hyrule not just the desert…I think he might be on the dark side but I don't say anything for fear of him suddenly turning on me. I lie back in my bed after a half hour of walking around and stretching so I don't get weak and Ganon comes in and I smile "Hi Ganon…so what have you been up too?" I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile at him, "Just working on my maps." I say, not knowing that he's seen the map of Hyrule yet.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I yawn and I drink some water then Ganon gives me some food and I thank him. He eats with me this time and I enjoy being with him…he is better than Zelda in all honesty. Once I'm done I lie back down on the bed and I sigh in content "I can't thank you enough…really…" I say and he chuckles and I smile. Once he is done he takes the dishes out of the tent and then comes back and refills the jug and then sits at the table and starts writing…though when I tried to read it, it was in something I couldn't read. I get comfy "Almost healed and then I have to go back to the princess…wish I didn't though" I mutter "She always treats me like some battle pet that she can just send out on its own and it will come home fine…" I mutter and then I sigh and turn over, falling asleep soon afterwards.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I continue writing for a while, feeling a bit bad for Link. Zelda obviously isn't treating him well, and he shouldn't stand for that...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up in the middle of the night after a nightmare and I curl up under the blanket, the chilly night air not helping sooth me. I whimper and I'm quivering, frightened by the dream. I curl up and I try to settle but it's hard and I'm sweating badly.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I wake up to the sound of whimpering and I enter Link's tent. I frown when I notice that he's frightened by something and I walk over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it. I place a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him slightly, unsure how he'll react to my presence.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I only peek out from under the covers and when I see his golden eyes that glow slightly even with the dim light I only come out of the covers and crawl into his lap, seeking comfort and he holds me. He asks me what's wrong and I take a shuddering breath "I had a bad dream…and It was not fun…" I say and he starts soothing me, me slowly relaxing.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I continue to soothe him until he's completely relaxed. I sit with him for awhile, figuring that he might want the company as he goes back to sleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I snuggle into him, soothed by him being here. I yawn and I whisper thanks for being here and helping me settle down. He chuckles softly at that and I slowly slip off to sleep, his warmth comforting me.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I try to stand up, but he snuggles closer to me. I smile fondly, allowing myself to get comfortable. I fall asleep myself after a little bit of time.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake and I find out that Ganon stayed with me and I smile, enjoying the cuddling and I yawn. I notice Ganon slowly wake and I just smile "Morning…sleep good?" I say and he nods. He gets up and stretches then leaves the tent and I sit up and stretch, drinking some water.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I return with food for the both of us and I sit down and start eating. Honestly, I'd rather spend my day with Link, but I have more planning to do that he doesn't need to know about, so I can't…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We chat for a bit but once he is done eating he says he has more planning to do and I just nod. He leaves and I sigh then I continue eating, already missing his company. I've grown a bit attached to him…but because he is probably on the dark side maybe I shouldn't…the planning must be to attack Lana and then the castle but…should I just show that I know and join him? I don't know what to think. Suddenly I hear rattling and I look to see a rattle snake had made its way into the tent and it's currently rattling at me. I'm frozen, unsure of what to do but before I can move it suddenly leaps at me 'Not again!' I think as I cry out and the snake flees as Ganon comes in "Damn snake somehow got in here…" I mutter through gritted teeth at the pain.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I frown, going over to where I keep my vials. I sigh in relief when I notice that I have a few more left and I use the same spell to pull the venom out of his bloodstream. I then heal any damage that it has already done, before giving Link a painkiller, just to remove any last shocks of pain he could be feeling.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile "Thanks…for helping me and for everything…" I say and he smiles. I sigh in relief and I lie on my left side, the snake bit my right arm, and I am drowsy "Guess I have to stay longer…whatever…" I say and I yawn and once I'm comfy the painkillers knock me out.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod at that and start writing in here, wanting to keep an eye on him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

It's been another couple days and my arm has been a pain. I still walk around the tent but my arm hurts a lot. I don't like having the painkillers because they always knock me out so I try and exercise before I take them. I sit and rest after stretching and Ganon comes in with some food and more water. I hate feeling like this but once I've got food in my system and I'm good with water I'm given the pain meds and then I lie on the bed and snuggle in. Ganon sits at the desk so he can watch over me as I sleep and I smile "Zelda must be wondering if her little "Pet" is doing alright…with how badly she treats me…maybe I should just join the dark side…" I mutter and I sigh silently "It might work out better for me…maybe I wouldn't be treated like a little battle pet but a human…someone who has an actual life and soul instead of an obedient pet…" I mutter before yawning and I fall asleep because of the meds.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I hear the mutter a bit more clearly because he was slightly louder than usual. So, he might want to join our side... Hmm, that could probably be arranged. And he'll definitely be treated better with us... I'll make sure of it.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

It's been another 4 days, which I've been out here for 12 days so far if I'm right, and my arm is fully healed. I'm able to leave but…I wanted to talk with Ganon before I left. I call for him and he comes in the tent and I'm nervous but…I have to see how he reacts "Ganon…you're going to attack Lana and get the Piece of Power soon…am I right?" I say, watching how he will react.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I look at him shocked before slowly nodding my head. "Yes, I will be, why?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I bite my lip "Can I join you…as your first in command?" I say but before he can respond I stop him "Let me say why before you answer. Zelda the princess has been treating me as her little battle pet and sends me ALONE for many fights. When there is more than one I am lucky to get a troop of guards following me. I'm her first in command but I would gladly give it up because if you haven't saved me her stupidity would have gotten me killed because of the bite. I am sick of how she treats me in the castle because she treats me as her personal slave "Do this" and "Do that" is everywhere. She even tried getting me to bath her once but I smacked her in the head and I told Impa I was sick of her. Impa told her off about the bathing thing because I was male and she was female and she got one of the female servants to do it. One time…when I didn't listen she chained me up and beat me with a whip…it was not fun but Impa heard what she was doing and it quickly ended with Impa striking her with the whip and telling her that she was a princess and she should act like one not beat up their little hero…I'm sick of being on that side if that's all I get…I was…hoping that if I join this side then…maybe I could get a better start" I say and I wait for his answer. I know he hasn't summoned anyone yet to help so it's just me and him for the moment.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, "You can be my first in command. I'll definitely treat you better than she has." I say, honestly. Also, Cia is going to be proud of me for getting one of the light side over on our side…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile and my eyes show how happy I am that he accepted. He walks over to me and his hand rests on my head and a symbol appears. Its Zelda's mark but it shatters and it's replaced with a red one and I smile as I accept the mark, knowing that I'm now his first in command. I close my eyes as his magic changes me and after a bit I open my eyes. My clothing is now a silver, red and gold color, my eyes are normal though and same with my hair but mainly the tunic changed. He smiles and then goes outside and I hear weird sounds before hearing voices and I smirk, knowing who they are. I hear Ghirahim, Zant, Volga, Shadow Link and Cia, Skull Kid and Wizzro. I listen to Ganon tell them he found a first in command and they all ask who it is and I hear him call me without using my name and I walk over and I step out, causing many to be surprised but Cia smirks " **So you managed to get the little Hero on our side? Congrats…how did you manage to get this feisty hero on our side so easily?** " She says and I just smile because I know the others will pester him if he doesn't tell them.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I sigh, knowing they'll bug me if I don't give an answer. "I saved him from dying to a poisonous snake without knowing who he was. I figured out which side he was on eventually, but decided to let him heal, knowing it would have been cheap to save him and then kill him within a few days." They all nod their heads, understanding that. "He then asked if he could be my first in command, apparently the innocent" My voice sours with the word, "princess hasn't been treating him like an equal, but rather a servant. Her loss now." I say, causing the others to chuckle.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Cia starts to flirt with me but I glare at her "Look bitch go find another guy to bug. I had Zelda being a bitch to me more than enough and I don't need you doing it to me" I say and I go and stand on the other side of Ganon as Ghirahim and Zant snicker. The camp is made bigger and Ganon shows me the plans but I just laugh "This can be scrapped, the ones for Lana, because all I have to do is lead her out of there and with a well-planned ambush we can take the piece of power easily." I say and he chuckles. I help him set up where we could do the ambush and when we should do it and its kinda fun helping him.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

It's definitely going to give us an advantage having Link on our side, especially until the rest of the light knows that he's on our side.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Soon the plan is set up and I have him scratch the plan for having an army head to the castle right after getting the piece because Ganon could keep Lana tied up while I go to the castle and invite Zelda for a picnic and lead her far from the castle to the area for an ambush. Then all we have to do next is storm the castle in the dark of night and take them by surprise and we got the kingdom. Ganon is impressed by how I planned everything and I chuckle "Like how its set up? It will work a bit better than your plan but that's as long as the plan works perfectly." I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, "It's really good, and it should work." I say, feeling confident in the way this ambush is planned.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smirk "Let's have this happen the day after tomorrow. We have everyone move out and be ready tomorrow for the ambush and then the next day I lead Lana to the area marked." I say and he nods. He tells me I can use the tent I've always slept in and I nod, yawning because the planning took a few hours and its already turning night. I head to the tent, being given dinner on the way as Ganon goes to tell the others about the new plans.

 **-=-Cia's Pov-=-**

I smile when Ganon comes over " **So what did you and the new first in command plan? I heard you had to scrap the other plans just from passing the tent.** " I say. Everyone goes quiet and we all look at Ganon as he sits in the chair that is near the fire.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

"He's going to lead Lana out away from the rest of the light so that we can easily get the Piece of Power. Then he's going to invite Zelda for a 'picnic'" I say, making quotation marks with my fingers on the word picnic, "and we'll ambush her then. Then all we'd have to do is storm the castle at night and it'd be ours." I say, knowing everyone else is going to like this plan.

 **-=-Cia's Pov-=-**

Everyone says it's a great plan and I chuckle " **So the little hero came up with this? Well…this is a very good plan. Let's hope everyone works together and make sure this doesn't fail. If one person spots this and warns the princess…then the plan will fail…well not really. We have Zelda's little Hero so we will get it by trickery or force either way.** " I say and everyone nods. Some say night and head back to their own tents and soon it's just me and Ganon " **Well you and Link made a great plan but here is my question since everyone is asleep…do you have feelings for the boy? I know that you saved him from a bite and all but…I notice the way you look at him and it may just be me seeing things but…you look at him with a loving look and not just the friendship or ally loving look when someone does good but on a deeper level but that might just be me.** " I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I blush at the question, and slowly nod my head. "I won't lie… I do have feelings for him."

 **-=-Cia's Pov-=-**

I smile " **Well good luck confessing one day. I'm heading to bed and you should too. This plan needs to be perfect so we need sleep and energy. Night** " I say and then I get up and go into my tent, getting ready for bed and I fall asleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I head to my tent as well, getting ready for bed. I lay down, thinking about everything that's happened as I slowly fall asleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm up and about before anyone else, packing most of the stuff and once I'm done I see Cia is awake and she comes over " **So already packing? You could have woken us you know.** " She says but I chuckle "You guys are doing the ambush I am simply leading her to the ambush. You guys need more energy than me so I decided to pack most of the stuff" I say and she merely sighs and helps me. Zant and Ghirahim had summoned Demon horses and Twili horses last night and carts as well so pretty much everything but the tents and what's in them is packed. I go into Ghirahim's tent and I shove him off the bed then I do the same for the others, waking them but I let Ganon wake on his own as Cia fixes breakfast and Volga helps by starting a fire. Once breakfast is done I start eating, Ghirahim and Zant finishing fast and they start loading the carts with extra tents, since the main camp will stay here, and I just eat.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I wake up to the smell of breakfast and I get dressed and head outside my tent. I get some food for myself and sit down near Link before beginning to eat.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I chat with Ganon for a while until everyone is done eating. Once everyone is ready to go and all the tents are magically sealed I call my horse Epona and she comes running and I get on her. We get started to the path where we are going to do the ambush but my vision flickers and I groan and hold my head 'no…why now…' I think as I hold my throbbing head. Epona whinnies in panic and I know she senses what is going on. Suddenly all the horses bolt away from me, taking the carts and everyone away from me as I whine in pain and I fight what is going on. Epona shifts nervously under me and I know why but I continue to fight. I search through my pouch and I find a syringe and I inject a drop of the glowing liquid in me and my head stops throbbing. I sigh in relief and I put the thing away. Epona whinnies and all the horses come back, everyone confused but I tell them I'll explain later and I have us continue on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zelda isnt all that kind to anyone...Lana, Link and even Impa and many more were all victims of Zelda's treatment...you will see what i mean**

 **Warning: slight mentions of sexual themes but no smut.**

* * *

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I look at Link in concern, hoping that he's going to be alright during the ambush. I don't want him to get hurt...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

After a while we make it to the area just as night starts to fall "Alright everyone set up camp over there so Lana won't see it and ill show everyone what they will do and where you will be." I say and they all set up the camp. Once that is done and everyone has eaten I start explaining what will go on and Ghirahim and Zant are in control of the cage with ropes and when to drop it while Cia will clip a collar on Lana to seal her magic, Volga will be carrying the cage but with Ganon's magic won't be seen by Lana but by me. Skull Kid, on my signal, will blow his trumpet and tell the others to do what they are told. Shadow Link is for backup and same with Wizzro. Once I'm done everyone goes to bed and I yawn, tired and Ganon tells me night then I go to bed, worn out from showing everyone what they are going to do, and I head to my tent, which is with Ganon's at the moment because we have less tents so people have to share. Once I'm in the tent I get ready for bed and I fall asleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I stay up talking with the others for a while before we all get tired. We head to our respective tents and quickly get ready for bed. I fall asleep pretty quickly.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake just as the sun is rising and I quickly wake Ganon and everyone. We quickly eat some fruit, not bothering to fix anything, and once everyone is awake I have Volga grab the cage and everyone in their places. I remind everyone of their role and they all nod then I call Epona and I ride towards where Lana is to bring her down this path.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm pretty excited for this ambush, since it looks like it's going to work perfectly.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I act perfectly normal as I chat with Lana and I lead her down the path. Soon we get to the spot and I send Epona ahead and we continue chatting. I stop when I know Lana is under the cage and she asks me why I stopped. I snicker and I snap, hearing her cry out in surprise and I hear a click. I know the collar is on her "Drop it!" I cry and a slam is heard as a cage locks Lana where she is and without her magic she can't do anything. She looks at me horrified when all the bad guys jump down and I laugh "Oh did I shock you little Lana? I'm now Ganondorf's First in command and I plan on making this useful" I say and Ganon jumps down next to me and she freaks "W-what do you want from me?!" she says fearfully and me and Ganon chuckle "The Piece of Power." We say and she growls "Like I'm giving it to you" She says bit I smirk "You don't have a choice. Give it willingly or forcefully." I say and she just growls and I sigh. Cia uses her magic to extract the piece from Lana and she gives it to Ganon and I smirk "Activate the bottom part of the cage then use magic rope and tire her up then bring her to camp" I say and they do as asked.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smirk as I'm handed the piece of power. It glows brightly and goes into my body, causing a wave of strength to go through my body.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We make it back to our camp but we pack everything and move out back to the main camp. Lana is growling but she pesters me about why I even joined Ganon and I sigh. I look at Ganon "Do you think I should tell her? From when we first met to now? Just so I can get her to shut up" I say.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

"If you want to tell her, go ahead." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh "Lana will you shut up if I tell you" I say and she nods and then I start by telling her of me getting sent to the desert and then I got bit by a snake. I tell her about Ganon finding me and how we didn't know who the other was until I was healed when I asked him and then I tell her about how Zelda treated me and all she did to me. I tell her that I joined the dark side to have a better life and she is silent for a bit. We make it to the camp faster than we did going to the spot and once everything is unpacked and everyone is eating Lana calls me and Ganon over. I look at her and she has a…odd look in her eyes.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I look at her confused since she looks like she wants to talk to us, but she's not saying anything… I see a look cross over her face and I can tell that she's just nervous about telling us… Hmm, I wonder what she wants to say...

 **-=-Lana's Pov-=-**

I sigh "I guess I'm not the only one who gets treated badly by Zelda…" I say softly and they look at me in shock "Link…your lucky because you didn't have to deal with what I did…Zelda would beat me, whip me and even…even use sex toys on me…one time she…threatened to steal my virginity when I told her I was going to fight…so I had to endure the punishments…luckily she never carried out her threat…I still hate her…she said that if…if I told anyone she would kill me…or worse rape me until my last breath…" I say and tears start going down my face then I curl up and sob.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I frown at this, wondering if there are others who have been abused like this by the so-called sweet princess. I see Link start to comfort her, and I just put a hand on her shoulder, offering the little comfort that I can.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh and soon she calms down "Lana…would you like to join us?" I say and she looks up at me and she sighs "Not like joining this side would be any different…" she says but I snicker "Actually it's very different. Everyone here is kind and they don't boss you around…if it's alright with Ganon maybe you could be the healer since you are skilled with magic though you and Cia will need to get along because she is the main mage at the moment" I say and she looks at Ganon "So…I'm able to join to get away from Zelda?" She says and I giggle "That's how I got away from her" I say and she smiles a bit. Ganon asks her if she wants to join and she nods. The cage vanishes and Ganon presses his hand on her head, Zelda's mark shattering and Ganon's mark is put on their but it's different than mine, showing she is the main healer.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

She smiles and thanks me and I just nod my head, showing that it was no problem. I wonder what Cia (and everyone else) is going to think about her joining our side…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Once I unlock the collar on her neck, that keeps her magic sealed, Lana suddenly runs over and pounces Cia, startling everyone and Cia the most and me and Ganon just laugh at how funny the scene looks. We walk over and everyone is confused but we tell them that Lana joined us and they are shocked but Cia smirks "So my good half joined the dark side hmm? Well now I get to do pay back for that one prank" she says and she starts tickling Lana who fights and laughs. She tries to get her to stop but after a bit she does and she leaves Lana alone. Zant and Lana chat and they seem to be having fun. I watch Zant and Lana chat and I notice a bond forming but I don't care. I start talking with Ganon about our plans and how getting Lana on our side will make it easier because then Zelda will follow us easier and Impa wont because Lana is a mage.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, knowing that Zelda would be able to trust the both of them together easier than just one of them by himself.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**  
I get everyone's attention "The day after tomorrow we must be at the next location because if Zelda gets word that Lana is gone then she will suspect something but if we make it to the ambush area and then me and Lana go to Zelda and lie saying we made something for her in the path of the ambush then she will be all happy and we will lead her there." I say and everyone nods. Me and Ganon head to the mapping room and we figure out the routes and other things since we have Lana now.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smile as having Lana now has increased the likelihood of Zelda believing in them and getting ambushed.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Once we are done its night and we eat dinner with everyone, chatting for a while and then Cia lets Lana sleep in her tent, considering their pretty much two halves of a whole, and me and Ganon head to our own tents. I yawn and after getting ready I snuggle under the covers and I think about all that happened so fast. I slowly fall asleep and I dream about finally having a peaceful life once this war is over.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I lay down in my bed and smile, thinking about everything that's happened recently. I fall asleep slowly, falling into a very peaceful sleep.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I suddenly wake in the middle of the night in complete pain but I can't cry out 'Lana…' I think before everything goes darker and I let out a piercing demonic shriek. I have wings, claws, horns and fangs. My eyes are pure white and I walk out of the tent and I walk around the camp, not noticing I'm being watched as I walk around and growl, my tail that has a ball of spikes at the end swishing from side to side.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I wake up to the screech and I head outside of my tent cautiously. I see a demon roaming around and I narrow my eyes, wondering who or what it is.

 **-=-Lana's Pov-=-**

I rush out and I see Link and I bite my lip but when he sees Ganon he shrieks and dashes at him but I go in front of Ganon and I use Light magic to blind him and I flash repeatedly and he growls and backs off and I stop and I try to get close but he lunges at me and I flash at him again "Damn it! Just hold still!" I say frustrated but he merely growls and the process repeats over and over. "LINK FUCKING STAY STILL FOR LIKE 5 SECONDS PLEASE!" I yell and he just gets angrier but I continue to try and get close.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I slowly figure out what Lana is trying to do and I know I'm quite a bit faster than she is. I start trying to get close to Link and I easily gain ground, getting close enough to do what's needed. I reach out and touch his head, causing Link to glow brightly before passing out. I sigh and pick him up, carrying him back to his tent.

 **-=-Lana's Pov-=-**

I sigh and my legs buckle under me, Cia catching me and she sets me on the ground. I'm panting and Ganon comes back "I guess I should explain what was going on…Link turns into an uncontrollable demon every full moon yet no one knows why…I think he must have had a headache around you guys…right?" I say and he nods and I sigh "That's the first signs of the event happening. How to get Link controlled is merely touching his head but…you have to be real close to his heart for you to be able to tame him…which means because I'm his best friend and I'm held close…you must be a secret crush because there is no other way you could have tamed him otherwise." I say and he just thinks but I yawn and Cia picks me up and she walks me back to our tent.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I head back to my tent, still thinking about why I was capable of taming Link. I have to be pretty close to him which makes me feel special.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake and I yawn, taking my time to wake and I hear noises "Right full moon was last night so I had to sleep more…" I mutter and I get up and get dressed and then I leave. I see Lana and she asks if I'm feeling alright and I nod. I eat some food and after I'm done we move out, everything ready to go already and Ganon and I use our pieces of the Triforce and teleport everyone halfway to the spot and then another fourth of the way so we can make it there by nightfall and we are worn out but hey it worked. Like we thought we make it just as night starts to fall and I sigh, letting Ghirahim, Zant and Lana set up the tents and again everyone has to share. Zant and Ghirahim, Me and Ganon, Lana and Cia, Shadow Link and Skull Kid and Volga and Wizzro. After eating I go to my tent but soon after Ganon comes in as well, since we have to share, and I smile tiredly "You worn out still?" I say and he nods "Well night hope you get enough sleep because if this works then we got Hyrule" I say and once I'm ready I go to sleep.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I nod, a grin on my face. I lay down in my bed and whisper goodnight to him before snuggling into the blankets. I slowly fall asleep, excited for the following day.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm already up and about and same with everyone else. We are all hyper because this is the last step before we can take Hyrule and take control. I tell everyone where to go and it's a similar set up but instead Volga AND Wizzro will be carrying the larger cage and Cia and Shadow Link will be for backup. Me and Lana ride Epona and head to the castle as the others get to their places.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm super excited because this seems like this is going to work well for us, and then Hyrule will be ours!

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Me, Zelda and Lana are all laughing and messing around, me and Lana acting and after a while we get to the one spot. We have Zelda stand right under the cage and I send Epona ahead then we move out from it and I snap. The cage suddenly goes on her and she panics but me and Lana laugh as the others come out of hiding. She looks around frantically but when she looks down the path she suddenly gets hyper and I look down the path and I pale "Shit…we got followed…" I say and everyone looks the way I'm looking to see Impa. She just stands there though…when Zelda calls for her she just…I cry out in surprise when she tosses her blade but I'm stunned because it almost hits…Zelda?! Zelda barely ducked in time to dodge the blade and I'm shocked and confused.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I look on, completely shocked. Is it possible that even Impa isn't on the princess's side?!

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Impa walks closer and I see the confusion on Zelda's face but there is no expression on Impa's face…but suddenly she breaks down and me and Lana gasp, running to her and she is crying hard "Impa what is going on?!" I say, trying to calm her. Sheikiah are not known to just randomly break down, in fact they never do. Not in front of anyone that isn't a sheikiah but Zelda had to have done something to her for even Impa, a sheikiah leader, A leader! To break down like this. I'm worried and me and Lana try to calm her down but it's no use. She just continues to cry and when I pull her close she just sobs into my chest and I glare at Zelda "WHAT DA FUCK DID YOU DO TO CAUSE THIS!" I yell, angered "Sheikiah don't just break down like this unless someone did something very horrible to them! They would normally break down in front of other sheikiah not Hylians! Impa is a sheikiah LEADER and she was supposed to be stronger than other sheikiah yet you broke her! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yell, super angered.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I narrow my eyes as well at Zelda. Well, well. She's turning out to be even worse than we all expected…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Lana and I finally get Impa to slowly start settling "Impa…Impa please settle down so you can tell us what she did" I say while soothing her and after a bit she is calm. Ganon had come over and Impa finally sits up, her tattoos messed up because they were paint, and she takes deep breaths. Once she is calm enough she takes another deep breath and she looks at us " **Ill…I'll try to tell what she did but…I won't promise that ill break down again…** " she says quietly and I just smile "What did she do?" I say and she takes another deep breath and then starts " **Well…it started with me, my husband and…and my son…** " she says and I bite my lip, already knowing something happened to both but I remain silent " **When Zelda said I had to bear a kid of some random Hylian she wanted me to be fucked by I told her no but…I should have just let it happen…the second it came out of my mouth…she tied up me and my son and my husband…she beat and tortured my husband but…she also killed him in the most painfully drawn out way possible…by letting him slowly bleed to death. Us sheikiah if a warrior is going to die and we can't help them… we end their life so they won't suffer…she let him suffer but that's not the worse part…what she did to my son was what…what broke me. She…she raped my son to death…she beat him and broke his bones before she endlessly raped him until he died…and it was all right in front of me…and I couldn't save him…** " she breaks down again after saying that and I pull her in a hug "Impa how long ago was this?" I say, trying to get her to mention it and I hear her answer " **Three days after she sent you to the desert…she wanted you away so she could do what she wanted with me…** " she says before breaking more and crying hard. I glare at Zelda and I have a burning rage in me for what she did. " **She did it personality as well…killed them both and used a toy to kill my son…** " I hear Impa say through her crying and that only fuels my burning rage.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I growl softly at Zelda and narrow my eyes at her. Everything that she's done has been unforgivable, so we're not going to show her any mercy. I know the rest of my side will agree with me on this.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hand Impa to Lana and I walk over to the cage "I am not happy with you…you have done too much damage to Hyrule's people and you shouldn't even be allowed to rule. Ganon should be the new king because at least he wouldn't just kill someone's family just because one said no!" I say, my voice slowly turning demon-like and I snarl at her "You sent me out in a desert with no one to help and I owe Ganon my life. Who thinks Princess Zelda's blood should be spilled on her own land for the sake of others she has hurt?" I say and many agree, even Impa who even asks if she can kill her and I smile. Ganon just smiles and nods as well and same with Lana. I look at Zelda and she is cowering now, scared and tears are going down her face. My eyes flash and suddenly a deity version of me appears behind me, peering over my shoulder and speaks in something no one can understand but I can. I tell him he can do what he wishes and he asks what she has done and I tell him everything. He smirks and laughs, teleporting in the cage so she can't flee and his blade vanishes but he grabs her leg when she tries to kick and I hear an instant crack when he simply "Grabbed" her leg.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smirk as the deity continues to hurt Zelda, all of us enjoying this revenge. She definitely deserves it for what she has done…

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smirk as Oni breaks her legs and arms but when he suddenly strips her of her clothing she starts begging for mercy but Oni laughs " **Mercy? I am a god or war! I don't do mercy bitch!** " he says and once he has freed himself enough he shoves himself in her, breaking her and she starts crying and he doesn't care if he is breaking more bones or crushing her legs as he grips them as he goes rough and I see a good bit of blood coming out. I smirk as she screams and cries but also begs to be spared and Cia secretly steals the piece of Wisdom from her and hands it to Ganon then we continue to watch the punishment.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I smirk as Cia hands me the piece of Wisdom. It glows softly before disappearing into me, filling me with more strength. I smirk as Zelda continues to be punished.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Eventually he finishes in her and she is crying badly. When Oni is dressed again he makes the cage vanish and his blade appear but he calls me, Lana and Impa over and hands me the blade and I smirk. We all stand around the broken Zelda and we hold the blade "This is for everyone you have hurt…for all the blood you have spilled and so you will never hurt Hyrule again!" we say before plunging the blade into her but we didn't aim for her heart but her stomach. She is gasping and trying to claw the blade out but Oni just shoves the blade deeper in the ground and I have everyone who can teleport head to camp and pack up everything. I have the rest of us move out for the castle so we can claim what is now ours. Oni stays behind to make sure Zelda is dead and I get on Epona, Lana climbing on with Ganon and Impa with me as we head to the castle.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I'm glad that everything has gone as planned and now we'll take over the castle.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

It's been a few months since Zelda's death and we found out just how many people Zelda has broken. She has destroyed many but ones that lost family we used the Triforce to bring them back and Impa is happy now. Everyone practically begged Ganon to be their king because if me, Lana and Impa trusted him then they could too and he was made a king the second he stepped into the kingdom walls. I enjoy the new life and everyone is much happier but I noticed something going on between Zant and Lana and once I caught them kissing so I know they're in love. They fled when I caught them but I only smiled and now I sit at a window, gazing out at Hyrule's field and wondering what I could do now that the war is over. Ganon let me keep my piece of the Triforce while he holds the piece of Wisdom and holds the piece of Power.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I head into the room that Link is in and I look out the window as well. I just smile, thinking of how close we two have gotten since I first saved his life in the desert. Over the course of the past few months, my smaller crush on him has grown quite a bit and now I want to confess that to him, but when would be a good time?

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile as I just look out at the sky but suddenly I feel my body slowly heating up and I bite my lip 'Shit I need to leave…' I think and I suddenly get up and start to walk away but to annoyance and panic Ganon grabs my arm and asks me why I'm suddenly leaving but when I try to get out of his grip he just asks me what's wrong and I know my skin is growing hotter but I know what's going on…I just don't think he would understand…I don't want to hurt him…I see the door open and Lana comes in but scans me and her eyes widen "Ganon let him go before something bad happens" she says and he does, me rushing out of the room and running to my room and locking myself in.

 **-=-Lana's Pov-=-**

I sigh "Sorry about that…Link…since he is half demon he goes into heat every month so…when he is with others I try to keep an eye on him because he doesn't really like to force people into dealing with him when he is in heat so…unless you want to go to his room and help him I advise you stay until he is done though…he wears out faster if he has no help but that's up to you" I say and I toss him keys to Link's room so he can decide I leave the room and I head to Zant's room, us wanting to paint stuff and just play.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

I think about it for a minute before smirking and heading in the direction of his room. It's not exactly how I was planning to confess to him, but it could work…


End file.
